godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline (G-Force)
This page represents a timeline of events that occur in the continuity of the series G-Force. *'1944' - A group of time-travelers from the year 2204 arrives on Lagos Island in the South Pacific during a battle between Japanese and American military forces. A Godzillasaurus emerges from the jungle on the island and attacks the American troops, inadvertently saving the Japanese platoon. American artillery wounds the dinosaur, causing it to turn back to the interior of the island and collapse. The Japanese garrison salutes the fallen dinosaur, then departs. The Futurians then teleport the immobile Godzillasaurus to the Bering Sea, expecting it to die there. *'1954' - The American Castle Bravo nuclear test at Bikini Atoll awakens and mutates a Godzillasaurus living in the waters just off the islands, turning it into Godzilla. Enraged and removed from his surroundings, Godzilla sinks several Japanese fishing vessels before coming ashore on Odo Island, where he is observed by a Japanese scientific expedition. Godzilla then swims to Tokyo and comes ashore, destroying a port and a train before returning to the ocean. Godzilla returns a few nights later, and this time completely destroys Tokyo, killing thousands and rendering the ruins of the city uninhabitable from radioactive fallout. After witnessing the destruction, scientist Daisuke Serizawa uses his experimental super-weapon, the Oxygen Destroyer, on Godzilla in Tokyo Bay, killing all life in the Bay, including himself and Godzilla. *'1977' - A Soviet nuclear submarine crashes in the Bering Sea, releasing nuclear radiation that mutates the dormant Godzillasaurus that had been placed there by the Futurians in 1944 into a new, larger Godzilla. Godzilla swims back to the Pacific and takes refuge on Daikoku Island. *'1984' - The volcano on Daikoku Island erupts, awakening Godzilla once again. Godzilla destroys a Japanese fishing boat and a Soviet nuclear submarine, nearly provoking World War III when the Soviets suspect that the Americans are behind it. The Japanese government reveals that Godzilla was responsible, causing the world's superpowers to prepare nuclear warheads to use on Godzilla. Godzilla comes ashore in Tokyo and walks through the city. The Japanese Self-Defense Forces deploy Maser tanks and an experimental battle hovercraft called the Super X to try and stop Godzilla. Godzilla destroys the J.S.D.F.'s resistance, but is lured to Oshima Island by a sonar device invented by Professor Hayashida. Godzilla falls into the crater of Mt. Mihara when charges on the volcano are detonated, triggering a controlled eruption and sealing Godzilla under tons of molten lava. *'1989' - American terrorists detonate a bomb on Mt. Mihara, unleashing Godzilla once again. Godzilla battles the J.S.D.F.'s latest weapon, the Super X2, and eventually arrives at Lake Ashinoko, drawn there by Biollante, a monster spawned from genetic engineering using his cells. Godzilla defeats Biollante, then heads to Osaka. Godzilla engages and destroys the Super X2, but is successfully infected by Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria (ANEB), a bioweapon developed by the J.S.D.F. specifically to kill Godzilla. A platoon of Maser tanks engages Godzilla at the Wakasa plain to try and raise his temperature enough for the ANEB to take effect. Suddenly, Biollante returns in her massive final form and destroys the J.S.D.F.'s units and attacks Godzilla. The two monsters fight to a draw, after which Biollante retreats to space and Godzilla collapses into Wakasa Bay from his ANEB infection. The water lowers Godzilla's temperature enough for him to swim back out to sea, where he goes dormant because the ANEB continues to deplete his energy. *'1992' - Time-travelers from the year 2204 arrive in present-day Japan and inform the government that in the future, Godzilla will return and completely destroy the country, causing it to no longer exist in the 23rd century. An expedition is sent back to 1944 to prevent Godzilla's creation, but it is revealed to be a double-cross by the Futurians to erase Godzilla from history so that he will not be able to defend Japan from King Ghidorah, who is under the Futurians' control. The government forms a desperate plan to use a nuclear submarine to transform the Godzillasaurus that was moved to the Bering Sea into a new Godzilla. But in actuality, Godzilla never was erased from history, as in the 1970's the Godzillasaurus was mutated by a nuclear submarine accident in the Bering Sea and became the same Godzilla that the Futurians thought they had erased. The still-ANEB-weakened Godzilla encounters the submarine in the waters off Japan and destroys it, absorbing its energy and overcoming his ANEB infection while growing drastically in size. Godzilla comes ashore in Hokkaido and battles King Ghidorah, blasting off his middle head, shredding his wings, and sending him into a deep ocean grave. The revitalized Godzilla rampages through Japan and reaches Tokyo, but is intercepted by a cybernetically-revived King Ghidorah, who fights Godzilla to a standstill and carries him out to the ocean. Shortly afterwards, the United Nations founds the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center and its military branch, G-Force. G-Force salvages the robotic remains of Mecha-King Ghidorah (the organic remains had mysteriously vanished), and uses them to begin construction on Mechagodzilla, an anti-Godzilla robot. *'1993' - A large meteor strikes the Earth in the Pacific Ocean, awakening Godzilla once again, as well as the monster Battra. Mothra awakens along with her dark counterpart, and all three monsters converge in the south Pacific. Godzilla and Battra are swallowed by the Philippine Trench, and are presumed dead. Meanwhile, Mothra's fairies, the Cosmos, are kidnapped by the Marutomo Company and taken to Tokyo. Mothra follows them there and causes major damage in Tokyo before cocooning herself on the Diet Building and transforming into her imago form. Battra emerges from an underwater fault near Japan and transforms into an imago as well, while Godzilla climbs out of the crater of Mt. Fuji. All three monsters meet again in Yokohama, where Battra defeats Mothra and then takes on Godzilla. Godzilla nearly kills Battra, but Mothra re-enters the battle and saves him. Mothra and Battra decide to overcome their differences and take on Godzilla together. Mothra and Battra manage to overcome Godzilla and take him out to sea once again, but at the cost of Battra's life. Mothra and the Cosmos fly into deep space to intercept an even larger meteor that is on a collision course with Earth, which Battra was destined to stop prior to his death. *'1994' - Category:Timeline Category:G-Force